Winx Let the Power Shine
Winx Let the Power Shine (Winx Se Ci Credi Puoi en Italiano) es una canción que aparece en la 4ª Temporada, cuando las Winx usan uno de los tres pares de alas Believix, Speedix, Zoomix y Tracix. Letra |-|Ingles= Believix Let the power rise Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Believix Let the power arrive Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx, Winx Just believe in you And like a star you will shine So never ever be the end Look into your heart I'll always be by your side There's no limits to your power Day by day we'll fight together You can save the world Just believe in Winx Believix Let the power arrive Spread your wings and fly You're a Winx You're magic inside Believix Let the power shine Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Believix Let the power arrive (Let the power arrive) Spread your wings and fly (Spread your wings and fly) You're a Winx You're magic inside (Let the power shine) Believix Let the power shine (Let the power shine) Turn the darkness into light With the power of Believix Yeah Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Believix Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx Believix Winx, Winx, Winx Winx, Winx, Winx, Winx Believix |-|Italiano= Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Yeahhhhhh) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Yeaah-y-eahhhhhhhh-eyy) Cresce l'energia Ancora sempre di più La sfida non finisce mai Ali di magia E puoi volare anche tu Sempre insieme, ancora insieme Non c’è fine al tuo potere Massima energia Noi per sempre Wi-iiiiiiii-nx Believix! Se ci credi puoi Sarai come noi Splende tutto il tuo potere Believix! Magica sarai Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! (Aaaaaaaa) Believix! Se ci credi puoi (Se ci credi puoi) Sarai come noi (Come noi) Splende tutto il tuo potere (Splende tutto il tuo potere) Believix! Magica sarai (Magica sarai) Fata più che mai Get the power of Believix (Yeah! Yeah!) Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx! Believix! Trivia *La versión instrumental de esta canción es usada cuando Roxy se transforma en la 7ª Temporada **También es usada en el especial Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix cuando Diaspro se transforma. Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Especiales Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:7ª Temporada